1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a remote plasma generator using ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote plasma generator generates plasma outside of a process chamber for use by a semiconductor process performed in the process chamber. Attempts have been made to improve the corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, and heat resistance of the generator using an aluminum anodizing coating layer. However, particles may be produced by the aluminum anodizing coating layer during the process. The particles may contaminate the process and cause the remote plasma generator to malfunction.